Dashuria
by BlouBell
Summary: Sans pouvoir de shinigami je ne suis qu'un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je peux enfin vivre une vie sans hollows sans combats. Mais on dirait qu'une vie tranquille c'est trop demander...AixIchi! One Shot!


Il semble que je prends gout à poster des OS sur ce couple :3 j'en poste un autre en cette belle journée, un peu plus joyeux que le précédent.

Texte encore une fois, non corrigé :3 Sorry si vous trouvez des erreurs ! Le titre veux dire "Amour" ouais je sais, c'est d'une banalité !

Commentaire : Bleach©Kubo Tite (au passage, je lui souhaite un joyeux anniv' en retard)

Pairing : AizenxIchi

Rating : Rien de bien méchant avec moi, donc T

Sans plus attendre,

**Enjoy !**

**Dashuria**

Le soir arrivait et Ichigo ferma son livre, ayant fini ses devoirs d'anglais.

Après plusieurs heures de labeur il avait terriblement envie de s'engouffrer dans son lit pour dormir et être en forme pour le lendemain. Il ricana intérieurement lorsqu'il repensa encore que cette fois, son hollow ne sera pas là pour le hanter ou lui lancer des piques agaçantes et que ni Zangetsu n'apparaitra dans son monde intérieur.

En fait, il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela, il fermait les yeux et dormait avec parfois des rêves étranges mais majoritairement des nuits vides. Sans rêves ni cauchemars.

Les répercutions dues à la perte de ses pouvoirs devenaient plus évidentes jour après jour. Il ne ressentait plus rien même les plus faibles esprits…il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, par les shinigamis qui n'étaient pas fichu de prendre un gigai et le revoir, et par ses amis qui se chargeaient à présent de la suppression des hollows.

Il soupira et se changea, une chemise légère et un petit short. Les nuits avaient ce climat chaud et doux, c'est pourquoi il s'assit sur son lit et passa sa tête à l'extérieur fermant les yeux doucement et laisser ce vent l'apaiser. Il rouvrit les yeux et entendit malgré le silence apaisant des bruits de circulations, ou des gens qui parlaient au loin. Il sourit doucement, et se consola : d'accord il avait perdu ses pouvoirs mais c'était pour une bonne cause, une cause noble celle de protéger toute une population.

Les protéger d'Aizen Sosuke.

Ichigo soupira et parla plus à lui-même :

_ Aizen Sosuke…ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, traitre et seigneur du Hueco Mundo…possesseur du hogyoku que j'ai battu…

Il parlait peut être tout seul, mais il n'était pas encore devenu fou. Pour une raison inconnu il ressentait une certaine compassion envers cet homme. Oh bien entendu, il ne lui pardonnera jamais le mal qu'il lui avait fait ainsi qu'à ses amis. Mais ressentir ce vide, ce froid, cette affreuse solitude dans le zanpakuto du traitre c'était quelque chose d'horrible rien qu'à y penser.

Cet homme qui semblait si confiant et si sûr de ses capacités, si fort et maitre de ses émotions…en réalité, il n'était juste qu'un shinigami qui désirait quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait se mesurer, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait combler sa solitude.

Ressentir de la compassion pour un ennemi, voilà encore une fois quelque chose d'assez incongru mais il s'agit là d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il trouverait du bien en chacun même pour le pire des personnages. Mais pouvait-il considérer Aizen comme étant une personne mauvaise ? Plus il se posait la question et plus il se disait que cet homme n'avait juste pas eu assez de chance dans sa vie.

Il se retira de la fenêtre et s'allongea en remontant les couvertures sur lui, il était trop fatigué. Avoir de la compassion pour un homme malfaisant, c'était déjà invraisemblable mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il pensait au sort du traitre chaque soir et même pendant la journée. Ça devenait vraiment inquiétant.

Il clos les yeux et son cœur qui battait à un rythme assez irrégulier il y a quelques minutes, s'apaisa.

Il sentit alors un souffle, sur sa joue. Hum, probablement quelque chose qui ne méritait pas son attention…là maintenant il voulait dormir. L'oreiller était si confortable et la main qui caressait ses cheveux, ça le détendait en un coup, il se sentait bien. Non, il mentait. Il se sentait plus que bien…ha, voilà maintenant qu'on le serrait. Les bras qui l'enlaçait étaient chaud et il sentait sa tête décoller de son oreiller et se poser contre une surface plus dur mais néanmoins confortable. La surface bougeait même, c'était chaud et il sentait aussi des bruits semblables à des tambours.

Comme des battements de cœur.

Une étreinte comme celle là, c'était vraiment le paradis. À bien y réfléchir personne ne l'avait jamais serré comme ça, sauf peut être sa mère. Il lui fallait ouvrir les yeux, car là ce n'était pas normal ! Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et vit qu'il était bel et bien collé contre un torse. Un torse athlétique, ferme. Sans l'ombre d'un doute c'était un homme, et ce personnage était habillé d'un vêtement en cuir.

Allons bon, que signifiait cette mascarade ?

Il leva doucement la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Oh…c'était un cauchemar n'est ce pas ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson et fixait la personne qui le serrait. Il se frotta encore une fois les yeux et se pinça même de toute part mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller ‼

_ T-toi ‼ ?

Une main l'empêcha de parler il fut cloué sur son lit. Le batard, comment osait-il ? Et comment avait-il réussi à s'échapper ? Ichigo était maintenant en dessous de cet homme qui le surplombait : Aizen Sosuke. A trop penser à ce traitre, il semble que celui-ci ai décidé de lui rendre visite…ou alors il cauchemardait ? Non, tout semblait bel et bien réel et Aizen était toujours égal à lui-même…quoique, son visage ne semblait plus aussi arrogant. Il respirait la puissance et le respect rien qu'au premier regard, sans rien faire de spécial.

_ Shhhh…si tu commences à faire du bruit, je vais devoir utiliser du kido et tu ne voudrais pas mêler les autres à ça ? Je ne suis pas venu me battre ni quoique ce soit, si tu as compris hoche la tête…et surtout promet moi de ne pas hausser le ton…

Le traitre parlait doucement comme s'il parlait à un enfant, de sa voix de baryton, calme et toujours aussi sûr de lui. On pouvait aussi distinguer de la fatigue dans sa voix, de la fatigue mais aussi du soulagement et toujours ce regard chocolaté, vide.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment mais réflexion faite, la dernière chose qu'il désirait c'était de mettre en danger ses sœurs et d'y mêler son père. Réticent, il hocha la tête. Hésitant d'abord, le brun retira sa main ganté et soupira de soulagement tandis que l'adolescent s'éloigna le plus possible de traitre.

Toujours sur le lit où Aizen était assis et Ichigo les bras croisé et les jambes repliés vers lui, ils se toisaient de regard. Ichigo était terrifié, sans pouvoir il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir…d'ailleurs il redoutait le pire, qui sait ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire subir !

_ Du calme…je ne mords pas… Plaisanta le brun avant de reprendre une expression neutre, apparemment sa petite tentative de détendre l'atmosphère n'avait pas fonctionné. Au contraire, Ichigo était de plus en plus blême et il tremblait aussi…avait-il peur de lui ? C'était vraiment le pompon, il n'était pas là pour effrayer mais pour-… :

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es ici…P-pourquoi chez moi ? Et c-comment tu t'es échappé…? Et…je n'ai plus de pouvoir comme est ce que je peux… ?

_ Une question à la fois jeune Ryoka. Comment ? Je ne te le dirai pas, mais le Seireitei remarquera mon absence dans quatre heures approximativement…comment peux tu me voir, il semble que ce vêtement a des spécificités pour que je sois vu par les humains, pour faire en sorte que je sois vite découvert en quelque sorte…et pourquoi avoir choisi de me rendre dans cet endroit ?

Il fit une pause qui rendait Ichigo de plus en plus angoissé. Il s'attendait à coup sûr « Pour te tuer, car par ta fautes mes plans ont échoués » il saisit le coussin et le colla contre lui. Si on lui avait dit que son ennemi se trouvait dans sa chambre et que la seule chose qu'il ait à porter de main ce serait un coussin, il en aurait ri.

_ J'avais envi…de revoir la personne qui m'a vaincu et à qui je montre le plus de respect…

Ichigo resta interdit, pendant quelques secondes, tout en relâchant la prise sur son oreiller avant de rire. Un rire jaune et de replier ses genoux contre lui et y enfoncer sa tête. Il était pathétique, d'agir de cette manière devant Aizen. Il se sentait si pitoyable :

_ Du respect… ? Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à voir… Chuchota-t-il, avant de relever la tête et de regarder dans le blanc des yeux l'homme en face : Enfin, regarde moi…regarde ce que je suis, je t'ai battu mais maintenant tout cela est derrière moi, je ne suis plus un shinigami, je ne suis plus rien…je suis normal ! Et quelqu'un comme toi, n'as pas à montrer un quelconque respect ni même la moindre considération pour un être humain comme moi…

Aizen le regarda, peiné. Et il semblait aussi en colère :

_ Je suis celui à qui tu dois tout reprocher… Déclara-t-il tout simplement. Cette fois, Ichigo rit, encore de ces rires amers :

_ Tu es la cause de tout ça…je te le reprocherai jusqu'à ma mort, savoir que tout n'était qu'une coïncidence me consolait…mais non, c'était toi…

Aizen se releva du lit, Ichigo espérait sincèrement qu'il allait partir. Faite qu'il parte, faite qu'il parte ! Mais au lieu de cela, le brun avança vers le bureau et vit le cahier d'anglais du rouquin qu'il ouvrit sans demander permission, le feuilletant et parfois un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Ichigo se surprit lui-même…il était en train de lorgner Aizen depuis trois bonne minutes, surtout curieux de savoir pourquoi il était vêtu ainsi mais également parce qu'il se plaisait à admirer le visage détendu, quoique fatigué du traitre.

_ Il semble que tu sois doué pour l'anglais…déclara le traitre, alors que le roux fit une sorte de moue en détournant le regard :

_ J-je m'en sors plus ou moins…Se défend-t-il. Et c'était au tour d'Aizen de rester en admiration devant Ichigo qui encore une fois restait modeste. Il était adorable. Mais ce bonheur ne dura pas plus d'une minute lorsqu'il vit un exercice avec marqué dessus « Devoirs de rattrapage ». Ichigo vit ce froncement de sourcil chez le brun et expliqua brièvement :

_ J'ai été absent un bon nombre de fois et les devoirs se sont…accumulés, alors j'ai eu beaucoup de travaux à rendre…

Le grand Aizen Sosuke savait que c'était son devoir de shinigami qui avait pris trop grande place dans la vie de l'adolescent, mais il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Ajouté à cela l'enlèvement d'Orihime et lui…il n'avait décidément rien fait de bon.

Il y avait à côté une autre pile avec des petits post-It avec écrit dessus « Devoir de maths », « devoir en science »…à priori, l'adolescent était surmené. Et tout ça encore une fois à cause de lui, il avait obligé Ichigo à grandir trop tôt. Il était le seul responsable…il regarda à nouveau Ichigo qui paraissait comme crispé. Il se leva de la chaise et s'installa encore une fois sur le lit mais cette fois il voulait s'approcher encore plus de l'adolescent :

_ Tu as toujours peur de moi…

_ Difficile d'être décontracté lorsque la personne qui a voulu ma mort se trouve à trois centimètre de moi, et qui peut me tuer à tout moment. Trancha sec l'adolescent, et avec cette phrase le traitre se recula un peu.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors… ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda Ichigo, complètement stupéfait par les propos incohérents du traitre. C'était officiel, cette nuit aura été la plus horrible de toute son existence. Il remarqua alors qu'Aizen posait une main contre son ventre : D'abord surpris, il bougea légèrement la tête et vit une expression de douleur chez le traitre…non ! Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour cet idiot qui venait chez lui sans y être invité !

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'on me voit autrement ? J'admets et je prends toute la responsabilité de mes actes et je dois dire que…je ne regrette absolument rien. Mais… Il s'arrêta là et ne finit pas sa phrase.

Ichigo voulait arrêter de regarder cet homme et de lui crier, d'hurler « Va-t-en ‼ » mais il ne pouvait pas. Voir cet homme désarmé comme ça c'était chose trop compliqué à voir et entendre cette voix moins assuré le brisait :

_ Dit Aizen… ?

Celui-ci, étonné répondit simplement : Oui…?

_ Pourquoi le hogyoku t'as rejeté… ? Ce n'était pas lui n'est ce pas…c'était toi ?

Le brun détourna la tête, visiblement il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question mais peut être que ce silence signifiait qu'il avait raison ? Ichigo ne savait plus trop quoi dire sauf à regarder cet homme, celui qui était son ennemi. Aizen finit par renouer un contact visuel et celui-ci dura un bon moment avant que l'ancien seigneur ne pousse un petit bruit plaintif :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a… ? S'enquit Ichigo. Sans aucune réponse de sa part, le roux prit la main gantée du traitre pour voir qu'il était légèrement blessé et qu'il avait enroulé un morceau de bande en cuir autour de sa blessure :

_ Je suis immortel, Avoua Aizen, mais…en ce moment ma récupération aux dégâts est lente, ça finira bien par cicatriser tout seul…

Ichigo ne dit rien, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles en trop. Il tenait toujours la main du brun et il ne voulait plus la lâcher…d'ailleurs le plus âgé apprécia cette main qui réchauffait son âme. Il sourit presque tristement :

_ A quand remonte la fois où quelqu'un m'a tenu d'une telle manière…

Ichigo retira de suite sa main et la colla contre son cœur tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Tout prenait une tournure vraiment étrange, d'abord son ennemi était là et…et il jouait la comédie ! Oui, il se faisait passer pour un petit cœur brisé mais il se pouvait qu'il se fasse manipuler d'une façon assez crapuleuse. Oui, c'était l'explication la plus rationnelle ! Et l'adolescent était fier de sa théorie, c'est pourquoi il se retourna pour refaire de nouveau face au traitre. Il fut alors coupé dans son élan lorsque le brun prit la parole avant lui :

_ J'avais trop de pouvoir…je n'étais pas issu des quartiers les plus défavorisés du Rugonkai mais je n'étais pas non plus de ceux qui faisait partie d'une noble famille. J'étais trop différent pour les autres…les adultes appréciaient ma maturité tandis que les enfants me rejetaient à cause de mon visage toujours aussi neutre…je n'étais ni intéressant à leurs yeux et encore moins amusant…et j'avais d'autres intérêts…

Ichigo écoutait en silence, les yeux qui fixaient sans répit le traitre qui parlait :

_ Une fois, tiraillé par la faim et parce que l'argent se faisait rare, j'ai volé…j'ai volé puis j'ai fui alors que le marchand me courrait après. Après avoir trop couru, je me suis arrêté et l'homme s'avançait vers moi avec cette envie de me réduire en miette…c'était comme par instinct, j'ai utilisé mon reiatsu…j'ai déclenché un sort pour me défendre, puis j'ai tué cet homme…des enfants se trouvaient dans les parages…ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un monstre puis ils ont fui en criant…ceux qui m'adoptaient jusqu'à ce jour m'ont chassé…

Cette fois la gorge du roux se noua, mais il écoutait patiemment la fin de son récit :

_ J'étais un enfant aux pouvoirs hors normes, avec une personnalité froide et selon eux, j'étais un enfant vicieux aux envies belliqueuses…alors j'ai été chassé. Je n'avais plus de toit et avec honte, j'admets que j'ai tué pour avoir mon pain…j'étais un assassin mais par-dessus tout, j'étais seul et je ne pouvais que me demander…pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas me laisser tranquille…mais aussi pourquoi, pourquoi posséder un tel pouvoir si le prix à payer était de gouter à la solitude…je détestais celui qui nous dirigeait, je haïssais ce « kami-sama » que les gens faibles imploraient…

Plus bas, le traitre d'une voix étouffé, bredouilla :

_ Je voulais juste…être _normal_… !

Cela acheva Ichigo. Aizen ne mentait pas. Ou alors, c'était un très beau mensonge mais Ichigo y croyait. Doucement il entoura Aizen avec ses bras sans le toucher vraiment, juste pour montrer une invitation au confort, ce que le traitre accepta sans hésiter. Alors là, c'était un portrait qui relevait du surnaturel ! Ichigo qui réconfortait Aizen…oui, Aizen Sosuke !

Il tapotait un peu le dos peu à peu Aizen releva la tête, son nez touchant presque celui du roux. Ils étaient très proches. Trop peut être mais là à l'instant ça ne dérangeait pas Ichigo qui profitait de cet instant. Il y a un moment il craignait cet homme et maintenant ils étaient dans une position assez…pas de mots pour expliquer ! Ichigo se noyait juste dans les yeux d'Aizen…il était fatigué, il voyait une petite cerne sous son œil visible. Il observa un peu plus minutieusement le visage de l'homme. La partie gauche de son visage était masqué tandis que l'autre n'avait rien : la curiosité reprit le dessus lorsqu'il toucha le cache qui dissimulait son œil gauche.

Il le retira doucement et quand le traitre ouvrit cet œil, il était mauve. Aizen attrapa les mains du jeune et les fit descendre jusqu'à ses épaules :

_ Juste…serre-moi juste comme tout à l'heure…

Ichigo passa ses mains autour du cou d'Aizen et le traitre fit de même autour de sa taille. Serré ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, Aizen la tête reposant contre le torse du roux. Il écoutait les battements de son cœur, une musique qui le réconfortait. Ce petit cœur contenait autant de bonté, d'impétuosité, de force. Un vrai guerrier. Mais que devient un guerrier lorsqu'il perd son arme ? Le même cas de figure se produisait avec Ichigo qui allait survivre sans ses pouvoirs à cause de lui.

_ Dit Aizen… ?

_ Sosuke. Rétorqua du immédiatement le traitre, laissant Ichigo un peu embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas les formalités c'était un fait, mais appeler son ennemi par son prénom ? Il inspira et répondit :

_ Hum…Sosuke… ?

Le brun se releva et apprécia le son, comment Ichigo prononçait son prénom : Oui ?

Ichigo mit un temps fou mais il réussit à formuler sa phrase :

_ Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme ça…même si je ne me sens pas capable de te pardonner, mais si je peux effacer toute cette souffrance si…si j'ai le pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour toi, alors je le ferai. Mais tu as blessés mes amis, tu as fait des choses inqualifiables…Il prit une grande inspiration et dans les yeux, il déclara : Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses pour que je te vois d'une autre manière, alors…prouve-le moi, prouve-moi que tu peux être quelqu'un d'autre !

Aizen ne dit rien, il prit juste la main du roux et la serra sans qu'Ichigo l'en empêche. L'adolescent se rapprocha même et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui appréciait ce geste.

_ Ichigo ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ne te sous estime pas… Avoua l'ancien maitre du Hueco Mundo. Tu n'as peut être plus de pouvoir mais ta vrai force ne résidait pas seulement dans ton reiatsu…

Oh, un compliment de la part d'Aizen ? Honoré, Ichigo l'était c'est pourquoi il soupira de soulagement en soufflant un « Merci ». Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le roux finisse par s'endormir. A contre cœur Aizen se releva et rallongea Ichigo en lui remontant les couvertures. Il fallait partir et il devait se cacher à tout prix de préférence le plus loin possible pour qu'Ichigo ne soit pas soupçonné. Sans pouvoir tenir, il se baissa et embrassa l'endormi.

_ Je reviendrai. Bonne nuit Ichigo.

Ça le tuait de partir mais il le fallait. Il était un évadé après tout, alors la mort dans l'âme il s'enfuit par la fenêtre en un shunpo. À ce moment, Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour se mettre en position assise. Ichigo regardait la fenêtre avec un air inquiet mais que pouvait-il faire ? De toute manière Aizen n'avait pas le choix.

Il était Aizen Sosuke ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, traitre puis seigneur du Hueco Mundo, détenteur du hogyoku. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il était pour les shinigamis. Pas pour lui, plus pour lui. Il était autre chose maintenant :

_ Aizen Sosuke, shinigami puissant, solitaire et surtout…détenteur de mon cœur...

Ichigo commença par glousser et à enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait le cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

_ Sosuke…

Un dernier prénom à murmurer avant de se rendormir, et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Kurosaki Ichigo rêvait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:3 Remplissons la catégorie AixIchi, j'y crois encore et toujours ! (même si je m'ennuie du fait qu'il n'est plus là... ;_; )

Bref, peace à vous et je sous ouverte à toutes les critiques !

**Cherry Duck**


End file.
